robocopfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Alex Murphy (trilogy continuity)
Article name How about "RoboCop" for this article and "RoboCop (film)" for the movie. This is kind of like calling the Superman article "Clark Kent" :)---CadmiumX99 03:37, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : That's how it was originally I think.. one of my esteemed colleagues tried it the other way around. It's good to try new things! But yes, well put, I think you're right. Done. Captain deathbeard 09:58, November 22, 2010 (UTC) What about Cain though? You've got to think about consistency. You need to write up a manual of style Deatbeard. I've been thinking about this lately, I think we should separate the humans from the cyborgs, treat them as deceased characters and the cyborgs as tech. It could be funny to write the encyclopedia from the OCP (legal) perspective.--Phantom Stranger 17:50, November 22, 2010 (UTC) : You've a good point there, Phant. Murphy dies, becomes RoboCop, but by the end of the film calls himself Murphy again, so technically he is always Murphy. Yes I agree, it's the most accurate way round. I'll re-do it.Captain deathbeard 12:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I take it you're not into the separate article for Murphy idea? Although he calls himself Murphy, I think the first film is kind of ambiguous about whether of not he is still Murphy, and he is still considered dead to everyone except Lewis. The sequels of course indicate that Murphy is very much alive. I'm not objecting against the main article being called RoboCop, but everything else should follow suit, Cain would be RoboCop 2, and John Cable would be RoboCop 3 or whatever his official name is. They don't actually call him "RoboCable" in the show do they? Sounds like a "behind the scenes" nickname to me.--Phantom Stranger 20:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure I agree with you guys. If you were writing an article about a certain "SpaceCop" named Hal Jordan, you'd probably just call it "Green Lantern" and refer to the other GLs by name (John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Mogo). Why? Because while Alex Murphy, like Hal Jordan as Green Lantern, defines what it means to be a "RoboCop", the other RoboCops stick out for being the "Cable" and "Cain" versions, respectively. If anything, you could do something like "Cain (RoboCop 2)". Would you buy that for a dollar?----CadmiumX99 06:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: I can see both your points and they're both good ones. After giving it a lot of thought.. I like Phant's way of thinking that Murphy, Cain and Cable should have thier own articles. Since we are dealing with a "reformatting". The Transformers Wiki had the same issue with the Megatron / Galvatron chartacters. Galvatron was created from Megatron, they have the same memories and the same mind, but they're different articles for the same reason.. the characters are significantly different enough to warrant it. I think the same thing's true of the humans and their cyborg reformatted forms.. they're the same mind, but significantly different from their previous forms. I'll get on the cass. Let me know what you think.Captain deathbeard 10:48, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::: OK Done some.. also busy expanding the RoboCop Character Overview section, I'll do more tomorrow. As I was doing so I rememberd a vital line which makes me think this was the right decision. There's that scene where Robo's sorting his knackered leg out in the Steel Mill and he asks: "Murphy had a wife and son, what happened to them?" Which is a pretty definitive indication that RoboCop thinks he is an entirely different entity to Murphy. I know at the end he calls himself Murphy again, but it was the first time he was asked his name in the entire film.. and the closest thing he has to an actual name, so bit more ambiguous. He cannot remember being Murphy, he knows that life is dead, that much is certain.Captain deathbeard 15:04, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree, more than enough info available to fill two articles, even if we don't agree on how human the cyborg counterparts still are. If we have to compare Robo to superheroes then I'd use Swamp Thing. At the beginning of that series he believed he was Alec Holland, but later found that he only possessed memories of a man that was long since dead, and that body that fell into the swamp with the chemicals that allowed the surrounding plant life to form a higher consciousness, he's something entirely new. In RoboCop's case a certain amount of his brain is computer driven, with a very different thought process than a human being. A lot different than just putting on a magic ring or gaining powers from a diffrent colored star.--Phantom Stranger 06:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC)